


Blurring Lines

by mithrel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blanket Permission, M/M, Other, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-18
Updated: 2010-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-11 07:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jealousy, a bit of angst and a lot of porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blurring Lines

Castiel leans back against Gabriel in the parking lot, his wings out, but invisible to the naked eye. Gabriel’s wings are out as well, resting along Castiel’s own, their Grace mingling.

They’ve done this before, though not often. They’re both cut off from the Host, their Grace diminished or long-unused, and this is the closest they can get to the communion of Heaven.

“What the _fuck?_ ”

Castiel jumps away from Gabriel, retracting his wings and his Grace, whirling to see Dean, a dollar bill in his fist, glaring at them. “Dean. This isn’t–”

“Oh, isn’t it? What the _fuck,_ Cas?” he repeats

He sighs internally. He’d known Dean wouldn’t understand, that he would be jealous, which is why he’d hoped he would never find out. “It is just about comfort.”

A flash of hurt passes over Dean’s face. “Why are you looking for comfort from _him?_ ”

Castiel moves away from Gabriel and over to Dean. “This is not the type of comfort you can give, Dean,” he says gently. “You have no Grace.”

The hurt grows stronger, so Castiel leans down and kisses him. Initially, Dean is wooden underneath him, but he slowly thaws and kisses back.

Castiel pulls away, surprised to see that Gabriel is still there, hunched over in the corner near the soda machines.

Dean follows his gaze, glaring at Gabriel, but when he gets a good look at him his face softens. “C’mere.”

Gabriel straightens up. “I don’t want your pity!”

Dean rolls his eyes. “It’s not pity!”

It isn’t, Castiel knows. Dean doesn’t often feel pity. Compassion, yes, though he’d rather die than admit it, but not pity. He extends a tendril of his Grace toward Gabriel. _Gabriel. He does not pity you._

 _Cas…_ The reply is ragged, with so many complex emotions behind it that Castiel takes a step forward involuntarily.

Gabriel’s Grace snaps back and his face shutters again.

Castiel sighs and he exchanges a glance with Dean. Dean nods slightly.

Castiel walks over to Gabriel and kisses him. Gabriel stiffens, freezes against him, but after a long moment he kisses back. Castiel feels moisture slip out of Gabriel’s eyes and reaches up to wipe it away, knowing he would not want Dean to see him crying.

When they break apart Gabriel looks at Dean, his shoulders tense. Dean shrugs slightly, but his mouth is tight.

He stalks over to Gabriel, fists his hands in his jacket and kisses him. It’s fierce, almost angry, and Gabriel returns it in kind.

Castiel moves behind Gabriel, removing his jacket. Gabriel pulls away from Dean and snaps his fingers and abruptly they’re somewhere else.

Dean looks dazedly around the room. “What?”

“Figured you wouldn’t want someone seeing you making out with two guys,” Gabriel says and Dean grimaces and nods.

Castiel is still standing behind Gabriel, and he pulls his T-shirt off, running his hands over Gabriel’s shoulderblades where his wings would attach. Gabriel shudders and turns around to kiss him and unknot his tie.

Dean’s hands land on Gabriel’s shoulders and Gabriel jerks away, turning to glare at him. Dean holds his hands up, backing away a few steps.

Gabriel pulls him forward again, shucking Dean’s leather jacket off, and peeling off his T-shirt. When Gabriel’s hand lands on the brand on his shoulder it’s Dean’s turn to flinch away, and Gabriel shifts his grip down to near his elbow, squeezing his arm in apology.

He pushes Dean down on the bed and snaps his fingers again. Abruptly all three of them are naked. Dean squawks and glares at Gabriel, who smirks. Castiel shrugs and sits down on the bed as well.

Gabriel pushes him down and kisses him and after a glance at Dean Castiel kisses him back.

Gabriel pulls away and sucks at his throat and Castiel closes his eyes. Gabriel’s hand glides down his side and dips down behind his back.

Dean growls and Castiel opens his eyes to see him glaring at Gabriel. Gabriel shrugs and goes back to mouthing his way down Castiel’s chest. He flicks his tongue around a nipple and Castiel gasps, burying his hands in Gabriel’s hair.

He sees Dean get up and move to lie beside him on the other side of the bed, but he’s not paying much attention, since Gabriel has taken him in his mouth.

He groans and thrusts up, but he feels Dean pushing him onto his side. “Hey.”

Gabriel pulls off and looks over Castiel’s shoulder at Dean. Dean snaps his fingers and Gabriel grins and snaps his own. After a moment Castiel feels a slick finger pushing into him and he groans and pushes back.

When he opens his eyes again he sees Gabriel stretching himself open, another bottle of lubricant in his hand. Castiel groans at the sight. Theoretically neither he nor Gabriel need the preparation, but Dean insists on it, regardless of Castiel’s assurances that it’s unnecessary.

“You won’t let me fuck him,” Gabriel breathes to Dean. “OK, if he fucks me?”

From the noise Dean makes, and the way his fingers twitch, it is more than OK.

Gabriel finishes stretching himself and sinks down on him. Castiel groans and thrusts forward. Dean’s fingers slip out of him, and a moment later Castiel feels him pushing inside.

After that there’s nothing he can do but let Dean and Gabriel control things. He can’t get any leverage, so he just rides out Dean’s thrusts, pushing forward into Gabriel, who shoves him back into Dean.

Dean’s sucking on his throat, and Gabriel’s hand is on his hip. He’s not sure what to do with his hands, clutching Gabriel’s shoulder, stroking Dean’s hip. As the pleasure builds to the breaking point Castiel reaches forward and takes hold of Gabriel and strokes him. Gabriel clenches around him, Castiel moans and pulses into him and behind him Dean shouts and comes as well.

He lies there panting as Dean pulls out and feels Gabriel move away from him. “Cas? You OK?”

He doesn’t answer, can’t answer.

“I think we broke him,” Gabriel says.

“Cas?” And now there’s genuine concern in Dean’s voice, so he attempts to sit up before collapsing back to the bed.

“I’m fine.”

Dean nods and settles behind him.

Gabriel gives them a look, his face twisting, and gets up from the bed.

As he passes, Dean grabs his wrist, squeezing it. Gabriel raises an eyebrow.

“Get some stuff to clean up and then come back.”

Gabriel’s mouth opens slightly, then he nods, tangling his fingers through Dean’s before heading into a bathroom Castiel hadn’t noticed before.


End file.
